Good day
by marquisodb
Summary: this is an extended/alternate of Bad dream by CloudstarOfShadowClan I had to fix this story This is a yaoi love story you don't like guy/guy don't read
1. Chapter 2

This is my first fic for The Amazing Spiez! Or anything else for that matter, anyway just for fun I am writing an extended/alternate version of the fan fic "Bad Dream by CloudstarOfShadowClan" You wouldn't get this story if you don't read the first one. WANING THIS STORY HAS INSECT, and, YAOI, And NOTE; this is a love story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing Spiez or any of its characters in any way! And I only own this part of this story

That next morning Tony was up before everyone else like when he was dating Lee, but this time all he could think about was Marc and how nice he was to him last night. Felling so much better and in high spirits he walked down to the kitchen. "Yum I'm going to make me some pancakes." As he began cooking his, mom and dad had come downstairs to smell pancakes.

"Good morning, Tony how are you to day?" they asked him, he look and laugh and replied "I am really, really good." They look so unsure they had thought that he was may have had a problem, but he seemed really happy for some reason. But they had no time to try and put it together, because they were going on a trip for their anniversary. "Well we are leaving bye Tony tell your brothers and sister we are gone and that we will be back in two weeks.

"Ok, bye Mom, bye Dad." He said as continued cooking his pancakes. A few seconds later Megan and Lee came downstairs to the smell of pancakes. "Hey Tony." She said as she looked at sat down at the table. "Here you go Megan. And how is your day today." Lee looked at tony with a (what the fuck happened to you look).

He was trying to get why tony was so happy after they had just broke up and tony had done all a lot of crying about it. He just didn't get why he was so happy, then it happened, Marc came and walked in the room. And out of nowhere "Marc!" Tony runs up to Marc and gives him a super bear hug. Marc looked at Lee and Megan to see what their faces looked like. Megan was eating and didn't really care, but Lee didn't seem too happy with Tony being so chummy with other guys.

Even though he really couldn't stand to look a Tony been all close friends with Marc he didn't let it mess him up. A little later they began walking to school. By then Lee was starting to get jealous of Tony and Marc's new found closes friendship. "So anyway dude I have been thinking and you and I should go hang after school." Tony began when he said that Lee said "What is up with you two today, if I didn't know any better I would think you two were dating."

They both stop and just at him and laugh at him. "Dude I am not dating my little brother. Why would you even say that? Marc laughs at him. Then Tony says "Dude that's gross I would never date a guy." Lee began then thinking about his cover up plan, for some reason he was getting jealous. "Don't tell me you are jealous that I'm not hanging with you anymore." Tony was felling even better knowing that Lee jealous of Marc, but what really made it fun was they weren't dating.

Tony did have a crush on Marc but didn't know how to tell him after their little kiss last night Tony has been thinking Marc all the time.

"Like I was saying can we hang to night?" Tony started again. "I would love to" said Marc as they both walk inside of school. Later when school was over Tony had one thing and one thing only on his mine and that was Marc. He couldn't stop think about how much he really was starting to fall in love with him. He knew if he did date Marc that he wouldn't do him like how Lee did.

Back at the house Lee was losing it his new cheerleader slut of a girlfriend dumped him for some hot ass football guy. With no Tony and now slut to make him feel better he just sat in his room for hours just thinking about being with Tony and how much fun they had, how bad he really did fell about breaking Tony's little heart. He really felt bad so bad that he cried.

Marc was walking down the hall and could hear the sounds of someone crying very low. A first he thought it was Tony but then he saw it was coming from Lee's room. He walked in slowly to see Lee siting in a corner crying his eyes out.

"Lee what wrong, bro? And why are you crying." Lee just looked at Marc and replied "I lost him, I have lost him forever and I miss him, I can't live without him. I want my Tony back!" He started sobbing violently. Marc didn't know what to do he really seem to be missing Tony, but there was nothing he could do about it, Tony had fallen in love Marc and was mad a Lee.

Tony was in their room waiting for Marc to ask him would he be his new boyfriend. He waited for a little then got hungry so he walked in the hall. As he walked in the hall he herded Marc and Lee talking. So he started listening "I don't think he wants you back Lee, he was really sad last night. I mean when we kissed….." Marc had stopped dead in his tracks. Lee looks like as if he just died as soon as he said that. "You…you kissed him on the mouth?" Lee had fallen to his knees.

"Well yeah, we kissed but it was a one second kiss it didn't mean anything." He said trying only to stop Lee's sobbing. "It's OK if you like Tony in that way." Lee replied. "I don't like Tony." He Yelled.

With his heartbroken Tony he stopped listening because it had just become way too painful. He started to run downstairs to talk to Megan, but as got ready to got go he stop and walked to his room and waited for Marc to come back to the room where Tony was going to ask him out but things changed. Marc walked in and looked at Tony to try and read his face.

"Hi Tone what's up?" Marc asked trying to see how he was felling. "Oh nothing, Marc can I ask you something?" Looking a little upset, Marc looked at him and said yes with his head. "Do you love me?" Marc's face was as red as an apple. "Uh-uh uhhhh that's very embarrassing to ask me don't you think Tony?" It became a little hard to talk to him. "Well it's just that when I waiting for you I was in the hall and I listened to what you said about never ever wanting to be with me. When we kissed last night was it fake. Did you just lie to me that everything was going to ok." Tony began crying a little. Without think Marc grabbed Tony and gave him the kiss of a life time this time it lasted from a long minute.

"Tony I love and I will all ways love. You are the best little brother ever and will you be my mine till the end of time?" Marc said as softly as Tony laid in his arms looking at him. "Yes, I would love that more than anything.

And everything was all good of was it?

The End?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 3

This is my first fic for The Amazing Spiez! Or anything else for that matter, anyway just for fun I am writing an extended/alternate version of the fan fic "Bad Dream by CloudstarOfShadowClan" You wouldn't get this story if you don't read the first one. WANING THIS STORY HAS INSECT, and, YAOI, And NOTE; this is a love story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing Spiez or any of its characters in any way! And I only own this part of this story

Lee started walking in hall way to the bathroom to get something for his crying eyes. When all of the sudden he heard something that pissed him the fuck off. "Tony I love and I will all ways love you. You are the best little brother ever and will you be my mine till the end of time?" and then "Yes, I would love that more than anything." It was coming from out of Marc and Tony's room.

In that second Lee stopped in angry and envy. Oh he was madder than every when all a sudden. (Jerry whooped them to his office) "Dang Jerry what's with whooping us so late at night?" Asked Megan looking sleep and uncaring of what was going on. "I asked you all here to give you all a gift!" Jerry replied "Oh in that case thanks for the whooping!" Megan said looking more awake. "I'm giving you guys a free trip to an island, as a sign of a job well done as spies." Jerry began "You leave right now!" Jerry whoops them in a second they're gone.

The next morning they awaken in different rooms in a hotel on an island. Megan wakes up and goes to breakfast; Tony goes to go eat with Megan. Marc wakes up and skips breakfast and hits the beach to go surfing, but Lee sat in his room sad, mad, and full of jealousy about everything that has going on, he couldn't even enjoy his free vacation. All he could think about was how much he really loved and missed Tony and hated Marc for taking him from him.

Later once breakfast was over Megan left to go shopping, so Tony stayed at the hotel. He wanted to see what Marc his new boyfriend was up too. As Tony walked in the hall way he saw Lee with an unreadable face. It looked just the one he had when Lee cheated on him. He didn't want to ask because he was mad about the break up. But he asked anyway, "Yo bro what's bugging you? I know we haven't talked a lot after ….. Well you know." Lee just looked at him walked away.

"I just can't talk to you right now Tone I miss you to must right now." He said as walked out with a tear from his eye. Tony was frozen in shock from what Lee had just said. On one hand he did love Lee when they were together, but on the other hand he was with Marc now and with Marc he was happy even if they started going out last night. He felt bad for Lee which made some old feeling come back. What's a boy to do? Tony tried looking for Marc everywhere but where he was. Lee walked around the beach for a little, he saw Marc's sexy ass on a surfboard when he remembered about when he and Marc had fucked once but that was a long time ago. Marc had come in from surfboarding all day.

"Hey Lee, how's your day been?" Marc asked looking super happy. Lee couldn't help but look at his hot wet body. "Um, I'm ok just doing a lot of thinking." Lee said think about Marc naked. He wanted to kiss Marc, but also wanted really Tony at the same time he didn't know what to do he was lusting way too much for him to control. "Marc do you love Tony? I mean I know you guys are dating but are you guys really in love!" Lee asked really fast. "… How did you know?" Marc asked "I was up last night and heard everything." Lee said. "Oh I know what's going on, you want Tony back don't you?" Marc asked him, he just looked at him. "Yeah but there something else I want to." He said looking down at the ground. Everything paused for a second. "Hm what is it….." In mid-sentence Lee had lost it his hormones were going crazy he was kissing Marc. But Marc doesn't pull away but likes it.

Then it comes back to him. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Marc yelled. "I'm so sorry dude I'm losing my mind here, and don't act you didn't like that I know you miss me." Lee said. "Yeah a little, but you can't tell Tony, who knows what he may do this time. "Yeah he may get all cry-baby again." Marc said. "Hahaha, yeah" Lee laughed not seeing Tony's face as he stood right in the back of him.

"Yeah that's funny very so fucking funny playing with my heart like that it's so funny Hahaha." They stopped laughing and looked at him scared of what he may say. "Oh don't stop laughing, kissing, lying, back stabbing, and cheating on me now that I'm here." Tony paused for a second and then began to cry. "Lee I hate you and I wish you would die right now and Marc…. Just don't ever talk to me again." He walked away. They said nothing at all.

Tony ran back to his room, with tears running down his face. He grabbed his spy phone and called Jerry. "Jerry can you send me home now, me only?" Tony asked Jerry on the phone. "Sure but why ever so?" He asked him. "I don't want to talk about it. It's really bad, just pleases." He said. "Ok if that's what you want." (He gets whooped back home)

"Megan have you seen Tony?" Marc asked trying to fine his love. "Yeah what did you two do to him he said he's going to have Jerry to send him back home." She said "No!"Lee said. "What do we do, we hurt him feeling. He hates us and I mean really hates us!" Marc started flipping out and yelling. "Just call Jerry and go talk to him. But I'm not leaving." Megan said.

Back at the house Tony is falling apart. "I'm so dumb why anyone would love me anyway I don't know. I'm just a dumb kid." Tony was crying his eye out. Then Lee and Marc are whooped into the room. "What the hell do you two want. Haven't you done enough for a life time?" Tony asked them. "Come on Tone don't be like that." Marc said. "Didn't I tell you to never to talk to me again?" Tony said as he cries. "Tony we got to tell you the truth." Lee said trying to calm him down.

"I know what the truths are Lee you are a lying little bitch and Marc you are just nothing you don't even need to live." He began yelling. "No the truth is Marc and I had sex one time a long time ago." Lee beings "I know your upset because I kiss Marc and he's your now but I want you to know that I'm sorry." Tony makes a weird look. "Mhm I see and what else?" He asks "Ok Tony you know I love you like how last night when we kiss I asked you to be mine and I really truly want to be with you, but I know you have feeling for Lee." Marc said to Tony and Lee.

"Ok Lee when we were in the hall way at the hotel and you said (I just can't talk to you right now Tone I miss you to must right now.) What did you mean?" Tony asked look at Lee. "I was just getting to that, Tony you are with Marc now but the think is it toke me a long time to see that I was a fool to cover you up and I just want to tell you I'm sorry about all of this from cheating on you and kissing Marc. So I mean everything, and I never wanted to hurt you and Marc doesn't all so." Lee says. Tony looks at walk for a second which seemed like day. He didn't know what to do about this, he loved them both so much. "Goodbye." Tony stands up and walks to the door and leaves.

**To be continued... **

**For the last time maybe because really I don't know yet **


	3. Chapter 4

**Bad Dreams 4 ** **What do you say to a boy with a broken heart?**

Tony ran down the street in search of some peace from all this dram. "Dude we got to go get him, who know what he will do!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Marc's arm and ran out the door. Tony ran and ran just hoping that he could just run from all his problems. "Why did I ever fall in love? Why didn't we just stay friend? This is all my fault." Tony said to himself as he ran. "Tony, Tony where are you Tony please come home!" Marc yelled down the street. "Yeah we are sorry we never wanted to make you feel like this we love come home we miss you!" Lee said.

Tony stop running and looked back at his brothers, he couldn't even look at them with his eye without getting mad. "Tony please don't run anymore, can we talk about this?" Lee asked nicely. Tony looked at him really hard and said. "No GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." "C'mon now Tone we just need to sit down and talk this out." Marc said. "OK" Tony says.

They got Tony back home and less mad. They came home and sit down. Marc looks at Tony and Tony looks a Lee and they all just look at one and other. "Fine, you got me back home now what? I'm not got to stop being mad at you two." Tony begins "You two really made me sad and mad." "We are sorry about what we did and what we said. Can you ever forgive us?" They said to him. Tony looked and said."No I will not." "What!" Lee yelled. "Hahahaaha I just playing with you guys. I'm not mad any more." Tony said.

"Just don't ever kiss me or my boyfriend again or I will do something so bad to you, that you won't even know me anymore." Tony said in a scarier voice. "OK" Lee said in a sad tone. "No it's not OK what about me I love you too, hell I loved you first. You were my boyfriend not Marc's. I know we had a little problem but I love you too, that got to count for something." Lee said to Tony as he began to cry. "Tony I can't live without you." "Lee I didn't know you still care about me like that." Tony said.

Marc was starting to feel a little mad because it looked like he was about to lose his boyfriend. Marc couldn't take losing Tony to Lee so he had to do something crazy. "Lee that's enough Tony mine and mine only so back the fuck off." Marc said pissed."Oh Yeah who said?" Lee said. "I say, you had a chance to love him now your out of chances." Marc said. "Oh shut up just 'cause he like me more don't get mad." Lee said.

"You little Bitch!" Marc yells as he jumps on Lee punching him in the eyes. "Man I'm sick of your always getting in my way and fucking up my relationships!" Marc said as he started punching Lee hella hard in the mouth. So Lee head butted him, then picks him up trows him. But Marc not done yet he gets bat and hits his leg. Lee kicks him in his face. Tony hid under something to try not to get hit. The boys fighting starts getting even more destructive when they fall in a wall.

Then they came out the broken wall fighting. Tony try's to stop them then as they fought but Tony get's hit in the face hard a passes out. "Oh my god we K.O Tony!" Lee said starting to freak out. "Clam down let's take him to the hospital. And call Megan." Marc said.

They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. And finally they got him to the hospital. As they walked in a man wheeled Tony's K.O body into a room. Marc and Lee were feeling bad for what they did letting there envy of one an other hurt someone they love. The bad part had not even started then. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, I can go on vacation without you two almost killing our little brother." Megan yelled as loud as she could. "Were sorry we didn't mean to." Lee said. "You have been saying that for days now and now I'm sick of it. You better hope he gets better before Mom and Dad get back 'cause that's going to be on you." She said.

That night Marc was hugging Tony's sleep body and crying, as his tears fell on Tony's face he could only think about how sad he'd be if he never woke up. How the love that fills his heart would just die. "Tony please wake up I miss you and I miss your love. Don't die on me little bro don't go." Marc said as the tears fell onto Tony's face. "Hey you OK in here?" Asked Lee. "Get out this is all your fault." Marc yelled.

Lee got out and closed the door, then all of a sudden the computer started beeping loudly. A nurse ran into the room with the doctor and said"Young man I'm sorry but you really need to get out of here. Something is wrong." Marc started flipping out. "What, what's wrong with him?" Marc asked. "I'm sorry I can't tell. Please can you go in the waiting room." Asked the Doctor. "Not in till you tell what's wrong with my little brother." Marc demanded. "I'm sorry, Nurses get him out of here." The Doctor said.

The nurses sand up and takes Marc by his arms and try's to push him out of the room. "No,no let me go that's my little brother in there. Don't make me go, stop." Marc cried. They get him out of the room and locked the door so he couldn't get back in. He banged on the door and started sobbing like crazy. Lee seen him and runs to and picks him up. "Lee why, why did we do this to our brother our family? No he's my little brother, I love my little brother and he's dying in there." Marc yelled as Lee was taking him out. Megan saw them walking up to her. "Megan, Megan he dying, he is dying in there." Marc said in a breaking voice as he sobbed.

"Oh my god, what?" She yelled she fell to knees. "Marc you don't know that." Lee said. Marc was really upset. He never felt this way about anyone ever. With his eyes filled with tears he pushed himself from Lee and ran off. "Marc come back!" They said. Megan was getting ready to go after him but Lee stopped her. "No I got this one please stay here so if Tony wakes up you can call me and I'll go get him. He's going through somethings, something you may never know about." "OK" she said. Lee dashed off after Marc.

Lee found Marc sitting on a bench in the park. "I found you!" Lee began. "I knew you would come here. When you get sad you always come here. Why is that anyway?" Marc looked at him and just took sometime to think about it. "It's just a really nice place. But that not why you came after me is it?" Marc said.

"Nope I came because Marc I'm sick of these game we play with one an other, its really, really dumb. I know you love Tony...and I also know you still like me. Just like how Tony loves you and me at the same time and the same goes for me." Lee begins. Marc looked at Lee and way surprised by his honest words. "Sure this is not how I wanted my life to be like being in love with my both my brothers but who cares. I mean if you love somethings or someone you should show it. I fucked up a long time ago and now where am I, My little brother is dying, my other brother hates me, so why am I here now. I love you OK I always have but then I fell for Tony as well. So it's OK if you hate me 'cause I will never stop loving both of you."

Lee saw Marc's face it looked so unknown like he never seen this side of him ever. "Wow, I can't believe you said that it way so nice." Marc said. Marc jump up a gave him a hug, which became a kiss that became making out which became hot and sexy park sex. Lee grabbed Marc's pants and took them off he really ready to fuck the hell out of Marc.

Marc takes out his dick and start playing with himself. Lee wips his big dick out. "I'm gonna to suck you up Lee." Marc say in his sexy voice. Marc put it in him mouth and go's to town on it. Lee starts moaning and groaning I mean he's loving it. "I'm cumming!" Lee yelled. Then he came in his mouth. Lee hot sweet cum was all on Marc face and mouth. Marc starts eating it. "Can I fuck you this time Lee?" Marc ask. "OK." Lee says.

Lee gets on the bench and get down on all four. "You ready?" Marc asked. "Yeah fuck my hole." Lee said. Marc pushes his dick inside, Lee yelp a little at first but starts loving it. Marc start humping him. "Ah-ah I want some more give it to me." said."Yeah I got you, I got you." he said. Marc puts it all in and starts going faster. "Yeah Marc yeah fuck me." Lee yelled.

"Aaaahhhhh-ahhhhhhhhh I'm cumming." yelled Marc as he came in Lee hole. And with that it was over. They clean themselves up and just sat down. Then I hits them. "Tony is going freak if he fines out about this." They said. "Oh my god I just cheated on my bother with his ex and he's not just his ex my ex as well. We can't tell him if he wakes up and we tell him it will crush him." Marc said. "No We have to or if he fines out latter and we didn't tell him ourselves he will go nuts!" Lee said.

Lee phone starts ringing. "It's Megan!" he said. "Well pick it up." Marc said. "Hello" Lee says. "Did you fine him yet? Tony awake now and he want to see you badly." She asked. "Yeah everything is cool now. We are on our way. Bye" Lee said. Lee puts his phone away and yells. "He's awake what do we do. He wants to talk to me. I have to tell him." "No don't I'll do it. I got to be the one who does it." Marc said.

They made back to the hospital. Lee walked in the room. "Hey dude what's up man?" Tony asked. "Nothing, nothing at all. Look I'm sorry about hitting you in the face." Lee said. "Man its cool it's nice how you two fought for me." Tony began. "I'm sorry for all of this. All I wanted was someone to love and this happened." Lee looked at him oddly 'cause he need to tell him about what happened at the park. "Hey what's with the face?" Tony asked. "Nothing I'm just happy to see you alive and well." Lee says. Lee gets up to leave. "Lee before you go can you come here?" Tony asked. "Sure?" Lee said.

He walked up to him and got in his face. Then Tony kissed him. "What the hell what that for?" Lee yelled. "Sorry, I had to know who kissed me when I was sleep. It wasn't you." Tony said."Wait what? Someone kissed you on the mouth in your sleep. Who?" Lee said. "I don't know I was KO. But I felt someone do it. Maybe it was Marc." Tony said " Dude Marc and I were gone. We just got back."Lee said. "What then who kissed me?" Tony asked. "It was me." said a unknown voice.


	4. Chapter 5

**Bad dream 5**

**Things Changes (New Feelings)**

They all stopped and turned and looked into the doorway, and saw a boy about the same age as Tony. He was little taller than him. He had a football jacket on and he looked a lot buffer than Lee was. In shock they all looked just at him."How the hell are you?!" Asked Lee."My name is Kelvin and yes I did It." Said Kelvin. "You little bitch why did you do it?!" yelled Lee. "Wait I know you, your in my math class from school! Why are you here and why did you kiss me? Asked Tony. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take another day seeing you cry and seeing your brothers fighting over you." said Kelvin. "How did you know about that?" asked Tony.

"Well you may not have seen me but these past days I been there the whole time. From when Lee cheated on you, too them fighting over you, too them having sex in the park as I walked here..." Kelvin began as Tony cut him off. "What did you just say!?" Tony yelled. "Oh how your two brothers were have sex in the park or them fighting over you ?" Kelvin said. Lee face was as red a chimpanzee ass. "The first one. I see you two can't seem to stop with your old feelings. It's ok, Marc I breaking up with you." Tony said.

Marc was as frozen as ice he couldn't move at all. "No I..." Marc said. "Man I don't want to hear it. Please just get out, I don't to see you right now." Tony said. "But..." Lee said. "You too Lee you did this." Tony said. "Just let me say something!" Marc said. "I said get out!" Tony yelled. Marc ran out with tears on his face. "I'm sorry!" he said. Lee walked out of the room with his heartbroken and head down. Kelvin came closer to him. "I'm sorry this happen to you man. I didn't mean to do that."Kelvin said. "It all good, even if my heart is broken. Anyway why have you beenStalking me and my family?"Tony said. "I haven't been Stalking you all, I've trying to ask you out this whole time." Kelvin said. "Really?" Tony said.

"Yeah see what happen was, I didn't know you were gay or that you were in love with your brothers all that I knew was I really, really liked you and I wanted to ask you out on a date, but I couldn't seem to do it because ever time I tried to talk you something crazy happen to you." Kelvin said.

"What do you mean Kelvin?" Tony asked. Kelvin looked at him trying to fined away not to upset him. "Well you see this whole time I have been trying ask you would you go out with me, but ever time I worked up the nerves to talk to you, whatever was going on with you and your brother would get ugly or something." Kelvin said.

"Wait a second explain!" Tony said wasn't thinking about all that stuff that happen for the past weeks. "OK do you remember a few weeks ago after school? Everyone was leaving for home and you said you had to run 'cause you a lot of stuff to do this weekend." Kelvin said. "Yeah that was the same day..." Tony stopped his sentence. "It's okay to say it I know, it took me some time to put everything together, but it all make sense ." Kelvin said. "You do, how did you about that?" Tony asked.

"Well I know once when school ends you walk home with your family, but this time I saw you run from the back of the school crying and your brother running after you. This whole time I've really wanted to ask you out. So the next time I tried to come over and ask you face to face, but you weren't there so I tried to come back the next day but this time all I heard was every one yelling so I left. I walked back home I saw you running past me. So fast I don't even think you saw me." Kelvin said. "I do somewhat remember running past someone." Tony said. "Yeah then your brother ran past me." Kelvin began.

Tony was shocked of how someone could have been there the whole time with all this happening. "So I saw your brother go after you down the street. I said to myself what the heck is going on. So I ran after you all but you all where running super fast and I couldn't keep up with you guys. Then I started to go back home 'cause I couldn't keep, but then you started coming back. I was like really you guys need make up your mines. So I said to myself I had to fine out what was going so I came back. Then once I got back to your house I heard something that sound like someone a wall falling down. Then more yelling. So I said OK this crazy I should get the heck out of here." Kelvin said. "That must have been when I got K.O me." Tony said.

"Yep and I wanted to get to the hospital sooner but I had to go home to tell my mom where I was going. Once I was done telling her I ran here as fast I could and that's when I saw "it"." Kelvin said. "You mean?" Tony asked him looking as he just died a little inside. "Yeah man I'm sorry." Kelvin said. "It's OK, I see and then you came here kissed me once no one was in the room and left so no one would know. Am I right?" Tony said.

"Yep that's right. I'm sorry about kissing you I just couldn't help it I have had a crush on you forever and when I saw in the hospital bed all comma like I felt like I would not get the chances to tell you how I feel." Kelvin said. Tony looked at Kelvin wounding what it would like to have someone that wouldn't cheat on him all the time or lie in his face or keep secret from him. He started thinking to himself that maybe he should go out with a guy that likes him for him would be better. "Well I guess I should be getting on home it's getting late. I guess I'll see you later man goodbye." Kelvin said as began to leave out the room. "Wait! Do you really have to go?" Tony asked.

Kelvin was a little shocked by who much Tony wanted him to stay with him. "Uh-mm, I guess I can stay for a little longer." Kelvin said. Tony's face lit up with joy. "Thanks I could use a friend." Tony said. They talked for a little and had some laughs but then. "Well it's really late now I think I should go so you can get some sleep." Kelvin said. "Wait before go would you mind...if I could have a... uh.." Tony said quietly.

" If you could have a what?" Kelvin asked looking very confused. "I mean could you give me a...?" Tony said trying his hardest to ask a question. "Dude I have no idea what you want from me, you have to tell me what it is you need or I'll never know." Kelvin said.

"OK I know this a weird thing to ask but would you be kind enough to... you know... give me a kiss goodbye." Tony asked as his face started blushing. Kelvin was frozen in shock of the sound of this question. This was everything he always wanted. This could be his one chance to get his crush. "Uhm you want me to kiss you again?" Kelvin asked nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just..." Tony tried to explain but Kelvin had all ready made up his mind. Kelvin kissed him. Tony's eyes popped open like a spring flower. Then slowly closed like a open door.

"Kelvin I-I think I like you more than just a friend." Tony said. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Kelvin said. "Yeah I think I am." Tony said. "OK Tony would you be my boyfriend?" Asked Kelvin. "Yes I will and you know what I'm starting to feel better." Tony said. Kelvin smiled and got into the bed with him and grabbed Tony in his arms and held him. Then Tony fell a sleep in his arm.

Tony woke up to see Kelvin was gone. He got up from out of his hospital bed and walked out of the room. He had his hand on his head walking down the hallway till he'd made it to the nurse that worked for in his room. "Excesses me ma'am but have you seen a friend of mind, he was here last night and now he's gone?" Tony said. "No I the only person that I have seen here was your sister." She said. "Oh thanks anyway. Where is my sister?" Tony asked. "She in the cafeteria." She said. "Thank you." Tony said as he walked some more.

He made to the cafeteria and he saw her. "Hey Megan what's new?" Tony asked. "Tony your awake!?" Megan yelled. "Yeah why do you sound so surprised?" tony replied. "You have been pasted out for two days! Mom and Dad are came back a day early and they ware pissed with the house all jacked up. It was all bad." She said. "What really? So did any of that even happen to me or did I dream it all in my comma?" Tony yelled. Megan didn't know what he was talking about. "Nope think again sleepy head it happen." Kelvin asked him.

Tony ran up to him and gave a great big hug. Megan just looked as the two hugging. "Kelvin what happened?" Tony asked. "Back two days ago when we fell asleep in the bed, something happened and you didn't wake back up the next morning. You were in a comma for two days." Kelvin said. "Whoa, I can't believe it." Tony said. "Well all that matter is that you're safe now and alive and well."Kelvin said "I'll be back I'm going to ask the Doctor if you can home now." Megan said.

Megan walks out, Kelvin sits down. "You gave us bit of a scare." Kelvin said. Tony looked down at the ground. "What's wrong Tone." He asked him. "Marc and Lee use to call me that." Tony said starting to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Kelvin tried to explain when Tony cut him off. "It's ok, I just really feel bad right now about what happened." Tony began. "I just can't believe the person how said he would never do this to me did it anyway."

"I won't let that ever happen a to you and I want you know that." Kelvin said trying to clam him down. "Don't try and clam me man, I just feel so hurt and don't how to handle it." Tony said. Kelvin looked at him but couldn't fine the words to make him feel better. Megan comes back into the room. "Good new Tony we can take you home!" Megan said. "Yeah great." Tony said sceptically. "What's wrong bro?" Megan asks. "Do you really want to know?" He replied back. "Are you sure about this?" Kelvin jumps in. "Yes." Tony said. Then he tells her everything that happen in past few days as they leave.

As they make their way back to the house he finishes telling Megan what has been going on. "Wow, I can't believe it you Lee and Marc are in love with each other?" Megan said. "Were in love as in not anymore." Tony corrected her. Megan unlocked the door and they walked in. "Oh thank havens, my little man is ok." Their Mom called out. Mom and Dad ran up to Tony and hugged him half to death. "Are you ok?" Dad asked. "I'm fine but could you let me go." Tony asked. "Yep he's fine." Dad said. Lee walks in the room he act likes he doesn't see Tony at all. "We're done fixing the walk we knocked down." Lee said. "Good next time don't fight with you brother." Mom said. "But if you next time not in the house." Dad laughed. "Oh Tony back son." Mom said. "So." Lee said as he walked out the room. "So? You knocked him in the head you say your sorry." Mom said. Lee looked at him. "No!" Lee said.

Lee keeps walking out mad. Everyone was stuck in shock. Lee ran upstairs jetted pasted Marc. Right before he could past him all the way Marc turned around. "Dude what's wrong?" Asked Marc asked. "Tony back." Lee said. "Why are you mad?" Marc asked. "'Cause Mom wanted me to say that I'm sorry, like it's my fault." Lee said said. "Hmm I see, I'd go talk to him if I were you dude.

If you two don't fix this now it will only get worst." Marc said. Marc wanted everything to go back to normal. He knew Lee was kind of mad at himself for not talk to Tony about the sex in the first place. He really did love him but he knew in would be better this way. "It's to late man, way to late." Lee said walk away. "Man I better talk to Tony later before something else happens." Marc said to himself.

That night in Marc and Tony's room, Marc was reading a book waiting for Tony to show up. Tony walks in the room, looks at Marc and keeps on walking to his bed. "So your not going talk to me?" Marc said. Tony act he had said nothing. "You can't avoiding me for ever. We do have the same room you know." Marc said not looking up from his book. Tony didn't answer him. He sat on his bed and looked at the wall. "Oh that's how you want to play. You know I'm not going to stop, I'm just going to keep on talking till you answer me." Marc said. Tony acts like he said nothing at all again. "Fine." He took a deep breath then yelled. "Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony!" Marc said. Tony still didn't say anything. "Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony! Toooooooooooooooooooooooooon nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny I know you hear meeeeeeeeeeeee." He yelled even louder. "Ahhh What do you want?" Tony yelled back him.

"H a-ha-ha, I knew I could get you to talk to me again." Marc laughed. "Fine you got me to talk, what do you want?" Tony yelled. "I'm sorry." Marc said. "Oh now your sorry?" Tony said. Marc knew this would be hard to get his boyfriend back, so he wanted to make sure that when told Tony he was sorry that he meant it. "I know you don't even want hear any of this. But could you for just on second?" Marc asked him. Tony started thinking and said. "Ok."

Marc walks to his bed and sits down. "Thank you. I just wanted to tell that I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Lee. I couldn't take it. A long time ago I use to date Lee and we were best of friends/boyfriends, but I broke up with him for the same reason you did I could stand putting up with the everyday neglect and being push away all the time." Marc said. Tony tried to be mad but he could because he knew how he felt. "When he kissed me it made fell how was when we together and then one thing turn into an other, and I'm sorry." Tony felt sorry for him and then he did the unthinkable. "If you hate me for ever it's ok I understand." Marc said right as Tony kissed. Marc push him away. "What are you doing?" Marc asked.

"I know this is wrong, but I'm just not all the way over you yet I guess. I'm sorry." Tony said. "Dude I can't." Marc said. "But you love me don't you?" Tony asked. "I do but...I just can't. You have a boyfriend now right." Marc said. Tony had forgot all about Kelvin. "Your right." Tony said. "Ah man who am I kidding?" Marc said. Marc grabs him and kissed him. "Your right I do love you. More then Lee any day." Marc said.

Marc rips Tony's shirt off and licking his nipples. "I don't think we should Marc." Tony said. "You want me to stop?" Marc asked. "No!" Tony said. Tony wanted to stop but couldn't, it was to late his sex drive kicked in making him very horny. Marc smiled at him. Marc takes his underwear off and Tony take his off to. Marc slowly put his cock into Tony. "Ah!" Tony yelped as he it pushed in. Marc starts humping slowly so it wouldn't hurt so bad. "How's that?" Marc asked. "Yeah faster, faster!" Tony said. So Marc picked up speed. "Yeah faster, faster!" Tony said. Marc go's even fast. "Yeah cum in me Marc, cum in me !" Tony yelled. "Yeah, ok, ok, ok!" Marc said. Tony starts jerking off as Marc fucks him. "Tony I'm cumming!" Marc yelled. "So am I!" Tony yelled. Then at the same time they came.

"Yes, I feel good. How about you?" Tony asked. "Yes and no." Marc said. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "I mean you just cheated on your boyfriend. Don't you feel bad about this?" Marc said. "I do but we don't have to tell him about this do we." Tony said. "You know how you felt when you found out about what we did that's how it's going be." Marc said. "Your right but he will fine?" Tony said. Marc looked at him like you are crazy. "Man I knew this was a bad idea." Marc said. "Next time don't fuck me then. I'll tell him ok, he won't like it but I'll do." Tony said. "I'm going to go take a bath." Marc said. He get's off Tony's bed and walks out the room.

Lee walks in the room. "Lee what are you doing in here?" Tony yelled in fear. "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking should I tell you that I saw that." Lee said. "You did?" Tony said. "Yep every minute of it. It kind made me horny." Lee laughed. Lee sits down on bed next to Tony naked body with cum all on it. Lee laughed again. "I see Marc don't like to eat cum off." Lee laughed. Tony laughed. "Not really, that's your thing." Tony said. "So your saying you want me to eat it off you?" Lee said. "No!" Tony yelled. "Oh come on we both know you want me to." Lee said. Lee starts licking Tony's cum from his dick. "Lee stop it you didn't even say "hi" to me when I got back." Tony said trying to stop liking it.

"I was just mad and you know I'm sorry." Lee said. Lee continued to suck on his dick. Tony couldn't take anymore, he wanted that dick in him. Lee's dick was much bigger than Marc's. It was 7-ins Marc's was only 4 and Tony missed having it. Lee's dick was hard as a rock. "Well I guess It's my turn." Lee said. "Fine only because I want to suck it." Tony said. Lee lays down and Tony suck him dry. "Ah- yes Tony yes!" Lee said. Then he started cumming. "Yes eat my cum." Lee said. Tony mouth has full with as much cum as he could hold some of it started come out of his mouth. "Sallow it." Lee said. "I'm trying." mumbled Tony. Then he sallow it all. "Now don't you feel better?" Lee said.

"Yeah It does and it's cool I'm not mad anymore."Tony said. "You weren't really ever mad were you?" Lee said. "I was a little, but now I feel weird I just fucked both of you. What am I going tell Marc and Kelvin." Tony said. "Who is Kelvin?" Lee asked. "My boyfriend!" Tony said. "What why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Marc?" Lee asked. "I didn't know what you were going to do and yes I did." Tony said. "Damn how did this happen I just came in here to say sorry." Lee said. "Your a big ass flirt. I couldn't take it." Tony said. "Ok what do we do now?" Lee said. "Let's just wait till the morning." Tony said. "Fine." Lee said.


	5. Chapter 6

**Bad dream 6 **

**Lee Learns **

That night Lee couldn't sleep, he felt like he had really fucked up this time."Why am I such a ho all of the time? I need to keep it in my pants." Lee said to himself wanting to take back everything he has done. He knew he maybe a bit of a dick sometimes, but he knew this was just wrong. On the other hand Marc was have a great time for whatever reason. He was thinking about doing it again and again and maybe some more. Things were starting to get horrid and getting worst by the second. Then just when you thought things couldn't get any worst.

That the next morning, Tony had Kelvin come over. "Hey babe, how's my man today?" Tony said to Kelvin. "I'm good honey, you ready to go?" Kelvin said blushing as he gave Tony a kiss. They walk into the living room and saw Lee sitting on the couch. "What's up bro, good morning!?" Tony says to him. Lee was feels weird about even talking to him at all. So he tried to say as little as he could. "Hey, nothing much just TV you know." Lee said trying not to sound so awkward. "Kelvin and I are going to hang out today, would you like to come with us?" Tony asked. "Uh-uh no-no I have stuff to do today." Lee said. "What I but really wanted to hang with you and Kelvin today." Tony said in starting to wine. Lee had a hard time with Tony when he wines it made Lee want to do anything he said. "Marc and I are in trouble remember, so yeah can't go." Lee said fast trying to make something up as fast he could."Your not in trouble anymore Mom and Dad let you off for fixing everything." Tony said looking at Lee strangely. "Uh.." Lee said. Tony looked at him even stranger. "Dude are okay your acting really weird today?" Tony asked. "No I'm good, I got to go!" Lee yelled and ran out of the room.

He ran up the straits right into the bathroom were Marc was brushing his teeth. Lee zoomed in hella fast in the room. "Dude, I have to tell you something!" Lee said. "Oh Man, it's not ''I'm in love with you'' again is it?" Marc said looking at himself in the mirror. "No, I had sex with Tony last night after you did!" Lee yelled. "Man why did you fucked with him when I left? You could have did it with us, hell I don't give a damn." Marc said. Lee looked at Marc with his mouth open as wide as it could go. Marc has always been the voice of reason in a bad spot and now he's acting like this. "What the fuck, have you gone crazy? Shit this is all crazy!" Lee yelled. "Hey, why are you acting like such pleb about this hole thing? You act like you care about what happens now. Just get over it dude and move on. I have and I feel great." Marc said. Lee just looked at him, in a peculiarly way a very peculiarly way and he just started to yell. "One what the hell is a pleb and two I must be crazy! Have you lost your damn mind? Do you freaking hear yourself, you sound like me? This is how I would deal with something like; I would just act like everything is okay, but I really know it's not." Lee yelled. "Get off my ass Lee or get on I won't tell if you won't." Marc said. "What has happened to you, have completely lost you mind? What happened to my playful brother who was smart, funny, and cool to hang with. And doesn't act like such a ass?" Lee asked. "Oh, What are you mad about, that I'm taking Tony back from you or is it that your just mad that you can't have me or him so your losing your mind?" Marc asked looking at Lee in the mirror waiting for his answer. Lee waited a second before saying anything. "You know I did love you once, but now I see why I don't anymore." Lee said as he walked out the bathroom, leaving Marc face in distress.

Lee go's to his room shut his door and lays in his bed trying to find out what is he going to do about what is going on in this house. "What am I going to do?" Lee said to himself. "Marc's a unbalanced, maniac, and Tony's a hoe ass, and I'm just not me anymore. What's happening to me, why do I have these feeling inside of me and why won't they stop? I feel sick like something's inside of me." Lee trows up into a small trashcan in his room. He cleaned himself up, then Megan comes into his room. "Are you okay, you look a little pale?" She asked. "No I feel like everything is changing and I can't stop it from changing and I want it to stop." He put his head under his pillow. "Mhm I see, It's okay your just feeling a little bad about what you did. As long as you just keep on moving forward you'll be find." She said. "Thanks I needed that." Lee said getting up from his bed.

Lee and Megan runs out of his room and down the stairs, when the hear Tony talking loudly. "Hey Mom, Dad guess what I'm pregnant!" Tony said. "Wait what?!" Dad yelled. "I had sex with Kelvin and my body must have created a boy uterus or something. I didn't know guys could do that." Tony said. "Most boy can't, but Tony they can't." Mom said. "Wait your having a baby, a baby, baby?" Lee asked. "Yep, I'm think if it's a boy I'll name him Tony Junior or if it's a girl CeCe." Tony said. "Wait a real baby?" Lee asked again. "Oh, I so happy for you two. I was happy and sad for you when you said your gay, because I know you always wanted kids and now Tony if you can have a baby, Mommy want grand kids." Mom said. "For real a baby?!" Lee yelled in shocked. "Yes." Kelvin said. "Oh my god, Tony really. I so happy for you!" Megan said. "Thanks I'm so happy, I can't believe this is happening to me!" Tony said. "Wait are you serious? I don't think guys can have kids it's not realistic and even if they can your way to young." Lee said. Tony looks at him and whisper. "Not to young for you to fuck." Lee almost shot him in his face."Anything can happen in life and I guess that now guys can now make babies." Dad said.

"That doesn't even make any sense. There is noway that Tony going to push a real life baby out of his penis. Look we all know he's lying!" Lee said. "Why do you think he's lying? I mean is it that hard to just believe?" Kelvin asked. "He's just... just, just Ahh. This is just stupid and you know it!" Lee shouted. Every one stopped and looked at him. Megan grabs Lee by the arm and takes him outside. "You need to cool it Lee. Our brother is in there telling people that he's having a baby, so just be happy about it. All I am saying is that you can't let this jealousy thing mess up your relationships with your brother." Megan said. "But..." Lee said. "I know a boy having a baby is hard to believe but I think he may be telling to the truth." Megan said. "Why do you think he's telling the truth? None of this makes an sense." Lee said. "Well if someone puts their cum in you then you could have have baby." Megan said. "Duh, if your a girl. The last time I checked Tony was a boy." Lee said. Megan looked at him strangely, she had an idea in her head but was not sure how to say it pleasantly. So she just said it.

"When was the last time you checked?" Megan asked. Lee face froze in shock, he didn't think she would go there. "What does that suppose to mean?" Lee asked. "Oh come on Lee don't try act like you didn't fuck Tony last night." Megan yelled. "How did you know that?" Lee asked. "When you live with a round you all you fine stuff out that you didn't need to know." She said. "Oh, hehehe." Lee laughed in a small voice. "You need to stop acting like such an ass and just go talk to him, you may fine out somethings." Megan said. "Megan can I tell you something but you can't tell anyone?" Lee asked. "Sure, Lee anytime you need to talk you can talk to me." Megan said. "I really think Tony is pregnant..." Lee said. "But you just said." Megan said. "...with my kid!" Lee said. "What, what, and what. Lee you have lost it." Megan said. "No I think I'm right he ate my cum and put some it in his asshole and now I all of sudden he pregnant there is something wrong there." Lee said. "Ew you boys and your sex talk. Wait do you really think it's your kid or is it Marc's kid or is it Kelvin's." Megan asked. "Or is there a kid?" Lee said. She puts her head down. "This is going to end bad." She said.

Later that same day Tony and Kelvin were talking. "So how my baby?" Kelvin asked. "Me or the baby?" Tony asked. "Both of you." Kelvin said. "Well I'm good and so little TJ." Tony said. "Good I'm really liking this whole Dad thing, today I even go a job." Kelvin said. "Really that's great!" Tony said. Marc walks into the room naked. "Hey I didn't know anyone was down here." Marc said. Marc knew damn well that they were down there. He was trying to get Tony to sleep with him because Marc was acting like a big ass hoe. "It's okay." Tony said. "Wow Marc I didn't know you were so hung." Kelvin said. "Kel don't talk about my brother like that!" Tony said. "Babe I'm just saying, look at him it's huge." Kelvin said. "Whatever, Marc go put something on." Tony yelled sounding hella jealous. "I live here as much as you do, don't act like your better then anyone else." Marc said. "I'm not whatever, come on Kelvin let go." Tony said pulling Kelvin out of the room.

Once they were gone Marc laughed. "Looks like Kel has good taste." Lee walks in and says. "Not if he's looking at you." Marc was gets mad. "Oh don't act like that, it's all in good fun." Marc said. "Yeah fun for you!" Lee yelled. Marc got up in Lee's face. "Oh Don't be start that shit again. Look I can't help it if Kelvin likes what he sees." Marc said. "Wow I can't believe what a jerk you are." Lee said. "Well now it's time to learn." Marc said as he laughed. Lee walked out. "Man I was right he's lost it." Lee said to himself. Lee goes outside and takes a walk, the birds are sing, the sun is shining on the freshly cut grass. He walks down the street, he takes a breath of fresh air. "This is nice, just some time away from all of that crazy shit." Lee said. Lee fines himself in a small forest of trees, he see's a fallen tree branch and sits on it. "Wow this is the most peace I've had in the last weeks. If I ever get to pissed or anything again I'm coming here I just love it here." Lee said. Lee sits on the branch he puts his head down and thinks. Until a boy walks up to him with a nervous look on his face. "Um Hi, that branch looks a little lonely, do you mind if I sit here with you?" He asked. "Oh sure man it's cool." Lee said. "Oh my names Nick." Nick said. "I'm Lee." Lee said. Nick had a blue and black T-shirt with a black pair of jeans on. His hair was black and so was his coat.

He looks at Lee. "Well what's wrong?" Nick asked. "Nothing just family stuff." Lee said. "Oh I know how that is, I remember the time I fell in love with both of my brothers, that was a crazy ass year." Nick said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lee asked quickly. "Oh I fell in love with my younger brothers, it was crazy worst thing ever." Nick said. "I know how you feel." Lee said. "I know you do." Nick said. "What how!?" Lee yelled. "I just knew." Nick said. "Well your right, I've found myself in this and just can't get out of it." Lee said. "I know a way you can get out of it." Nick said as he stood up. Lee jumped up as well. "How?" Lee gasped. Nick looked at him a laughed. "You really don't want to be the other woman anymore. Do you?" "No I hate it, now how do I get out of this mess?" Lee asked. "Easy, Lee would you like to go out with me on a date to night?" Nick asked trying not to sound to nervous. "Really, wait I'm not a hoe, if your looking for sex go ask my brothers." Lee asked. "Uh I just wanted to know did you want go out with me. You know you and I, the fair it would be fun." Nick said. "Oh Sorry I thought were trying to ask me out on a date, hahaha." Lee laughed. "Yeah I did come on let's go to the fair." Nick said.

"Wait, really you and me together on a date, but we just met?" Lee asked. "Yeah and we can get to know each other better at the fair, will you come on already." Nick said as he grabs Lee by the arm and pulled him. "Dude were going to miss all the fun." As the day soon became night they had made it to the fair. The neon lights dances in the air like magic. "Wow, it's beautiful." Lee said. "I know you are, I mean they are." Nick said nervously. Lee just laughed. The cold air blew making Lee shiver. Nick takes off this coat and puts it around Lee. "Here you look cold." He said. "Thanks that's really nice of you." Lee said back to him. The fair was blazing with light everywhere. Lee wasn't really sure about the feeling he was starting to have but he liked them. "This is nice of you to come and just hang with me when you don't even know me." Lee said. Nick looked at him softly and said. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" Lee blushed and he push him a little and said. "Nick!" They laugh and got on some rides, and talked about their lives. How they felt about different things. "This is really fun, I'm having a great time and a great day because of you, so thanks." Lee said. Nick had a small frown on his face. "What's wrong, did I say something?" Lee asked. "No it's just I'm had a lot of fun too and I don't want this night to end and never see you again." Nick said. "Aw that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Lee said.

Nick laughed and said. "But that's how I feel. Your right this was so fun, but it's really late and we should be in bed." "Yeah in bed." Lee said. "Uh not like that." Nick said. They laughed. "I'll walk you if you want." Nick said. "No I'm good, this was great." Lee said. "Here my number call when you make it home." Nick said. "Ok, night." Lee said walking off into the night. "Night my sweet, sweet Lee." Nick as he walking in the opposite direction.

Lee made it back home, he couldn't wait to call up Nick. He walked into the house and there was Tony and Marc lying on the ground butt naked sleep. "You what, I just don't give a damn?" Lee said to himself. Lee starts making himself a sandwich, the smell must have made Tony wake up. "Oh hey Lee, we waited up all night for you to come back." Tony said. Lee continued making his sandwich. "Why for a threesome?" Lee said. Marc wakes up too. "Lee don't be a stick in the mud. Come give me some of that big ass Lee dick." Marc said. "You know what fuck you Marc!?" Lee said. "Maybe if you did more of that I would shut up." Marc said. "I'm not doing this tonight." Lee said and he took him and his food out of there. He went to his room to make a call.

Nick was in his room on his bed reading a book, when his phone started ringing."Hello?" He asked. "Hey it's me Lee." Lee said. "Lee is that you really you sound different on the phone, I didn't know it was you." Nick said. "Yeah I see, well just called to let you know I made it home." Lee said. "That's it?" Nick asked. "What do you mean?" Lee said. "You didn't want to see how I was or anything?" Nick asked acting like he was sad. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Lee said. "I'm just kidding man calm down." Nick laughed. "Oh ha ha." Lee faked laughed. "But I know why you really called, to say ''Oh Nick I love you so much and don't you forget it.'' hahaha." Nick laughed. Lee's face turned red, Nick couldn't see it but he knew. "Sorry didn't mean to make you blush like that again." Nick said. "What makes you think I blushed?" Lee asked. "I know you." Nick said and Lee's face did it again. "Stop blushing baby." Nick said. "I'm not your baby." Lee said. "Really, you act like it." Nick said. Lee's face got even more red. "Will you stop making me do that!?" Lee yelled. "One I'm not doing anything, two you just like me, and three you are my baby. Do you know why?" Nick asked. "Why?" Lee asked. "It's because I love you Lee, I love you I really do. I want to be with you because you make me happy and that's all I want. That and for you to be happy and I know you are so don't lie to me." Nick said. Lee looked at the phone and paused for a second. Then his face got so red he look like an apple. "Is that how you really feel about me?" Lee asked. Before Nick could say anything, he heard a loud banging noise. Nick leaped up from out of his bed, and dropped his phone on the ground. Lee looked at the phone. "Hello!" Lee said then the phone cut off. Lee looked at the phone like ''What the fuck''. Lee tired called him back but his phone didn't pick up.

All night Lee couldn't sleep a wink, he felt troubled about what may have happened to Nick that night. He sat in his bed thinking about his day. Tony came into his room. "You ok bro?" Tony asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm, I'm...not ok I'm just not." Lee cried. Tony grabbed his and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Tony stop it just stop it, I can't take it anymore. You and Marc are going to make me go bat shit insane. I mean every time I try to stop with you, you come back to me. Just leave me alone!" Lee yelled at Tony. "I'm sorry is that why your so upset?" Tony asked. "Yes...no...I don't know anymore." Lee said. "I will not mess with you anymore ever ok bro." Tony said. "Ok Tony but if you ever..." Lee said. "Don't even think about anymore I will not do anything. So what's really got you all mess up dude?" Tony asked. "It's my friend I think he may be in trouble." Lee said. "Oh I see you like this person." Tony said. Lee face got red again. "No! I just am worried he may be in trouble." Lee explained. "Yeah dude your not fooling anyone with that. I know you like this guy, I can smell it in the air...and your blushing." Tony said. "So!" Lee said. "And is that his coat in on your bed?" Tony asked. "Ok fine I think I like him but he could be it trouble and I have noway to know for sure." Lee said. "You could sneak out and go to his house. I'll clover for if you want." Tony said. "I don't know where he lives...wait you'd help me?" Lee asked. "You are my brother." Tony said. "Thanks I know where to go, be back late see you later." Lee said as he jumped out from a window.

Lee jumped on his bike and zoomed down the street. He had a plan, a plan to fine out where Nick lived. He pulled out his phone and called Jerry. "Jer sorry for calling so late but I need help." Lee said. "It's ok what's wrong?" Jerry asked. "I need you to look up some info on a Nick Dover." Lee said. "All right done. Nick Dover; 16 year old, 11th grade, eye color green..." Jerry said. "I know all that I mean where dose he live I think he' s in trouble." Lee said. "Oh dear, he lives on 2640 Dover Dr." Jerry said. "Alright thanks Jerry I own you one." Lee said. "I think there is something else you may want to know first." Jerry said but Lee was already off of the phone.

He was going faster then most cars on the street. He pulls up to 2640 Dover Dr. and see's a huge mansion house. "What the fuck?" Lee said. He drops his bike and looks at the gate with a keypad on it. "Ok well this is a shock." Lee said to himself. Behind the gate is a mile high hill with the greenest grass ever and three limos parked at the front. Lee knew he had to get in. "There are two ways I can get in. I can 1. press the call log and hope that someone answers or 2. I can be the damn spy that I am and break into this bitch." Lee said to himself. "Yeah 2 is good."

He activated his spy suit and he jumped over the gate and jet booted all the way to the mansion's side door. He looked in the house and saw cameras all over. He slipped past all of them easily. Then he turned his gravitation shoe on and walked a round on the high ceilings. "Whoa this place is great." He said. He saw Nick's video game room. "Cool he has all the new games. He rich, Nick is rich. I can't believe it, he doesn't seem like a rich dude. This is so strange." He said. He see's a sign on the wall that says ''You are here.'' "Really they have a ''You are here sign'' in here." He yelled really loudly. He covered his mouth, then he heard a door open. "Oh shit." He whispered. Nick came from out of a room and walked quietly down the hall. Lee could see him in was darkness but Nick couldn't see him. "Looks like I did it again." Nick said out loud. Lee wondered what he was talking about. What had he just done? Nick walks into another room. "Looks like lover boy has a secret." Lee whispered. "Who said that?" Nick asked.

Lee was stock-still on the upper surface of the ceiling. "Oh shit!" He said to himself. "I said who said that?" Nick began. "I know someone or something is here now show yourself. I don't want to have to fuck you up, so make it easy and show your." Lee looked at the ground thinking. "Do I really look that stupid to this guy?" Nick walked near the light switch to turn it on. Lee quietly freaked the hell out, he knew as soon as he turned that light on it would be all over. Nick would see it was Lee and he would be mad and kill him or something and Lee would get fired from being a spy too if Nick said anything to anyone. Lee Knew he had to get the hell out of this house. Lee started thinking. "How can I get out of here without him seeing me." Then it came to him. "I got it!"

While it was dark in the hallway still, Lee jumped off the ceiling and ran. He ran so fast Nick didn't even try to go after him. "And don't ever come back!" Nick yelled. Lee jet booted home as fast as he could. When he go back home into his room Tony was waiting for to see how did it go. Lee crash landed into his bed face first. "Dude are you ok!?" Tony asked. "No, yes, I don't know!" Lee yelled. "Calm down man what happened?" Tony asked. "Dude it's crazy first I get there and I fine out he's rich then I get into his house and he come from out of some saying ''Looks like I did it again!''" Lee yelled extremely accelerated. "Slow down, remember I have no idea what your talking about so just calm down and think so you can explain." Tony said. Lee took a deep breath and calmly explained everything.

Once Lee was done Tony looked puzzled. "Well sounds to me like your having second thoughts about him." Tony said. "I am I guess a little. I mean it's a little weird when someone come's from a room saying weird stuff to themselves." Lee explained. "Yes and No, I say crazy stuff all the time." Tony said. "Yeah that's true. You know what in the morning I'm going to ask him about where he lives and see what he says." Lee said. "I think he going to be cool about it." Tony said. "I don't..." Lee said.


	6. Chapter 7

**Bad dream 7**

_**The mysterious secrets of Nicholas Dover**_

That next morning, Tony came back to Lee's room to see how Lee was feeling after his insane discovery last night. Tony came inside the room and saw Lee lying on his bed with his eyes wide opened. "Dude did you sleep any last night?" Tony asked. "Not really." Lee said. "You want to talk about it?" Tony asked. "No, I just want to sit here." Lee said. "Ok." Tony said as he walked out of the room. Tony goes downstairs and into the kitchen and sits at the table next to Megan. "Wow Lee seems really sad today." Megan said. "Why do you say that?" Tony asked. "Oh I don't know maybe because he was whining all last night once he came back from Nick's house." Megan said. "How did you...?" Tony asked. "I have really good ears." Megan said. "I don't know what to do; he's all sad and whiny." Tony said. "Well whatever you do I hope you do it soon or Lee is going to be sad forever." She said as she got up and walked away. "Oh and Kelvin here." Then the doorbell rang. "How does she do that?" Tony asked. "I have really, really good ears." She said.

Tony opens the door and Kelvin comes running in and gives Tony a hug. "How my Tony and my little Tj doing today?" Kevin asked. "Tj is fine, but I'm a little upset, because Lee is sad about his boyfriend or whatever. I want to do something for him but I don't know what." Tony said. "You could make him some breakfast." Kelvin said. "Are saying that to help Lee or are you saying because you want something to eat." Tony asked. "Ha Ha both." Kelvin said. Tony rolled his eyes and when back into the kitchen and made some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He made some for Kelvin so he would shut up. Then he went back to Lee's room with some food. "Bro I made breakfast for you. I want you to feel better and come out of the room. If you don't want to its ok." Tony said. Lee looks up and smiled. "Wow thanks Tony love you bro." Lee said. "Anytime." Tony said. "And you what I think I will come downstairs with you." Lee said. Tony smiled and they walked out the room.

Kelvin was sitting at the table eating. "Hey Lee how's it going?" Kelvin asked. "Good how about you, you're going to be a Father soon." Lee said. "No fathers and are usually married I'm not old enough yet. So I'll be more of a Daddy." Kelvin said. "Oh I see." Lee said. "But when we do get married I will take the title with honor." Kelvin said. "And I'll take your last name." Tony said. "Really? I like your last name better, mines is weird, Dover." Kelvin said. Lee looked at Kelvin. "What's your last name?" Lee asked. "Dover my name is Kelvin Dover." Kelvin said. "Do you know a Nick Dover?" Lee asked. "My older brother name is Nicholas Dover why do you ask." Kelvin said. Tony looked at Lee and then back at Kelvin. "No reason." Lee said as he walked out the room. "Oh shit." Tony said as ran after Lee. Kelvin sat there looking confused.

Lee ran back to his room and locked the door. "Lee why are you so mad?" Tony asked. "I'm not just confused. So Kelvin is Nick's brother." Lee said. "Why is that so bad?" Tony asked. "It means he's been lying to you this whole time about being a normal guy!" Lee yelled. Lee throws up again into his trashcan. "Dude, are you ok in there?" Tony asked. "No I feel so sick like just because it's morning sick." Lee said. Kelvin comes up the stairs. "Have you been lying to me this whole time?" Tony asked. "What are you talking about?" Kelvin asked. "What is your address?" Tony asked. "2640 Dover Dr. but what does this have to do with anything?" Kelvin asked. Tony slapped him. "And to think I lied about being pregnant, wait." Tony said. "You what, I knew it!" Kelvin said. Lee opens the door. "You lied to us. Well I never really believe you, but you lied to him? That's cold." Lee yelled. "OH we are so done!" Kelvin yelled as he runs out the house crying. "I'm sorry." Tony said but it was too late he gone.

Then Marc comes from out of his and Tony's room with three other guys all whom are naked. "Will you keep down out here I'm trying to fuck in here." Marc yelled. Marc goes back in his room. Tony looks at Lee and says. "And that was my whole night." Lee looks at him. "I'm sorry we have to live with him." Lee said. "You know what let's just go over and get boyfriends back, we have the address let's go." Tony said. "Sure why not." Lee said.

They made it to the Dover Manner. "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean I don't need him more mad." Tony said. "Will you shut your dick sucking lips and press the button." Lee said. Tony pressed the key pad call button. "Yes who is." asked a man. "We're here to see to Kelvin Dover." Lee said. "And how do you know him." asked the man. "From school, best friends." Lee said. Then the doors opened. "You may enter." he said. They walked up the hill; it took them10 min. "That hill is evil." Tony said out of breath. Miss. Dover opens the door. "Hello I hear your friends of Kelvin. He's a little upset right now but maybe you can cheer him up." she said happily. "Sure thing." Lee said. She takes them to Kelvin's room. When they come in they see how huge his room is. "Wow your room is huge dude." Lee said. "Why are you two here? Tony get out I don't want to talk to you." Kelvin said. "Ok you two have your own problems to work out I got to go." Lee said as he walked out of the room with Miss. Dover.

Miss. Dover and Lee sat down at the Dover Grand table. It was so long if two people sat on both ends of the table you couldn't hear each other, but she sat on the end and he sat next to her. "So it's nice to meet you Mrs. Dover." Lee said. "It's nice to meet you as well and it's Miss. Dover I never married." She said. "I'm sorry." Lee said. "Don't be it, because I have four sons people think I'll been married before. I was going to, but before I could my he died. But that's another story." she said. "I'm so sorry." Lee said again. "Why I'm not, I have four loving kids who love me and a boyfriend who could someday be the one." she said. "That's a good way to look at it." Lee said. Then Kelvin and Tony comes into the room. "I take it everything is fine now." Lee said. "Yeah we both lied and were not doing it anymore." Tony said. "Mom meet my boyfriend Tony." Kelvin said. "Oh Kel you have always had good taste. It's nice to meet Tony. Let me tell you something I don't like when people make my kids cry so don't you make my son cry anymore or I'll cut you, I'll cut you to the fucking bone." She said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Just kidding." she said. And everyone laughed.

Then Nick came into the room with nothing on but underwear. Somehow not seeing everyone in the room. "Honey we have guests, put something on!" She yelled. His faces turn so red when he saw his future boyfriend and his mom looking at him in his underwear. Then Lee laugh as payback for Nick making him blush on the phone, which reminded Lee on what he was there for in the first place. "Uh Lee what are you doing here?" Nick asked. "What I can't come see my..." Lee said. Nick ran and grabbed Lee by his arms and dashed off into the Living room. "SHH, you can't tell anyone that you're my boyfriend." Nick said. "I was just playing with you and why the hell not?" Lee asked. "Lee I'm sorry I have something to tell you I know you're going to be mad, but I'm not gay and I don't like you in that way." Nick said. "I understand." Lee said. "You're taking this very well." Nick said. "That's because I'm trying hard not to fucking kill you right now. One if you didn't like me, why did do all of this to me?" Lee asked. "All of what?" Nick asked. "The love, you showed me love Nicholas. You said you loved me you said you care." Lee said as the tears rolled down his face. "WHY!?" he yelled. Tony and Kelvin can in and hid on the side so they couldn't see them. "I'm sorry, it was a prank me and some of my friends came up with, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Nick said. "Save it, do you know what's even worst, I believed you." Lee said. "Can we still be friends?" Nick asked. "Friends, did you ask me could we be friends, I hate you don't ever talk to me again." Lee yelled and he ran out the room. Tony and Kelvin moved before Lee ran through the door way. "Dude what happen?" Tony asked. "I'll tell you later, I'm leaving. You can stay if you want to but I'm out of here." Lee said with tears coming from his eyes. "Lee wait, don't go." Nick said. "Good bye forever." Lee said as he slammed the front door.

Everyone looked at Nick. "Nicholas Ree Dover what did you do to Lee?" Miss. Dover asked. "I-I." Nick said. "You're grounded for making our guest cry is the understood." She said. "Yes ma'am." Nick said as he walked upstairs. Tony couldn't help to see a tear fall from Nick's eye as he walked up the stairs. Tony knew that face because he'd don't it himself a lot. "Hey Tony you want to me to give you a ride so you can go get your brother?" Miss. Dover asked. "No Lee needs time to think, I'll help him when I get back home. Can I meet your other brothers Kel?" Tony asked. "Sure thing babe. Mom if you need us we're up here." Kelvin said. Tony didn't want to see the other brother he wanted to get closer to Nick; he knew in his gut something wasn't right. The two walked up the stairs and there was a long hallway of rooms. "Wow, your house is so big, do you have you own room?" Tony asked. "Yeah, bet you wish you had one." Kelvin said. "Yeah, whose room is that?" Tony asked. "That's my older brother Cyrus's room." Kelvin said. He opens the door and there he was. "Whoa you look just like..." Tony said. "Nick yeah that's my twin brother." Cyrus said. "He has a twin how many secrets does this dude have?" Tony said to himself. "Oh Did I forget to tell you that?" Kelvin laughed. "Come on dude let me meet your other brother." Tony said. "Sorry little dude he's not here. He'll be back in a few days." Cyrus said. "Where did he go?" Kelvin said. "He's at grandma's house taking care of her for the rest of the week." Cyrus said. "Oh yeah and Nick is grounded for making Tony's brother cry and run away." Kelvin said. "I'm going to talk to him. Something doesn't feel right." Tony said. "Ok his room is all the way down the hall, the last door." Cyrus said.

Tony walked down the hall to Nick's room. He knocked on the door. "Nick can I come in I want to talk?" Tony asked. No one answered but he could hear crying, so he opens the door and walked in. "Nick are you ok?" Tony asked. "No." Nick whimpered. "What happened with you and my brother?" Tony asked. Tony walked in a little more and sat next to him on his bed. "I-I-I" Nick cried. Tony picked him up and gave him a hug. "It's ok just cry, let it out." Tony said. "I-I broke up with him." Nick said. "Then why are you crying?" Tony asked. "Because I sat there and lied to the one I love. I didn't want to he made me do it. I'm in love with your brother and he won't let love him." Nick cried. "What who!?" Tony asked. "No I can't tell I won't!" Nick yelled and ran out of the room. "Nick come back." Tony said.

Nick ran out the front door. Cyrus and Kelvin looked at Tony. "Something is wrong with him he needs help. Come on let get him." Tony said. Cyrus grabbed Nick and pulled him into the house and sat him in a chair and tied him up. "Let me go I have to get out of here he's going to do it again." Nick cried. "Who's going to do what to you?" Cyrus asked. Then it hits him and he started crying. "Nick no he's coming to night." Kelvin and Tony both looked at each other like ''What''. "Ok can someone tell me what's going on?" Kelvin asked. Then the doorbell started ringing. "Oh boys Jacob is here." Miss. Dover said. She opens the door and he comes in. "Hey babe, hey boys. Oh who's this?" Jacob said. "That's Tony, Kelvin's boyfriend." she said. "How cute. Hello Tony." he said. "Hi." Tony said. "Boys go upstairs and play." Miss. Dover said. The boys ran upstairs an into Nick's room. Then Nick began to cry again. "It's ok don't cry." Cyrus said. "What the hell is going on?" Kelvin said.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know you'd get mad." Nick said. "What happening." Tony yelled. "Kelvin. Jacob raped us." Cyrus said. Nick starts balling. "When?" Kelvin asked in angry voice. "Every time he comes over." Cyrus said. "Why didn't you tell mom?" Kelvin asked. "We were too scared." Cyrus said.

"The first time he did was when I was 7 he baby sat me for mom. He took me into my room locked the door and said ''Were going to play a game.'' and I said ''Yay is it a fun game?'' and he said ''It's a real fun game.''" Nick began. More tears rolled off his face."And he said ''Pull your pants down and I'm going to give a big surprise.'' and I said ''ok'' and I pull then down. And he said ''Calm down this will only hurt for a second.'' and I said ''What's going to hurt?'' and the next thing I knew I was bent over and he was pushing it in to. I yelled for help but he ''If you yell I'll make it hurt worst and worst''. So I cried and every time he comes back he rapes me." Nick cried. "Oh my God you to Cyrus?" Kelvin asked. "Yes. One day Nick was playing outside and I was in the bathtub. I was 8, when I got out I had put my stuff in Nick's room and he came in to rape Nick but it was me. He said ''Nick you ready for our little game?'' and I looked and I said ''I'm not Nick I'm Cyrus.'' and he said ''don't play that game Nick.'' and I said ''I'm naked let me put something on and I'll play with you but I'm Cyrus.'' and he said ''ok Cyrus turn around and bent over''. And I did not knowing what he was going to do next. He grabbed me by my hair and said ''You ready.'' I didn't know what to do and he put it in and out, in and out. And he came in to me and said. ''That's right you little bitch you will always love our little game.'' Nick came in and saw him and said ''Get off of him it's me you want me.'' and he dropped me and said ''Cyrus it is you. I guess we all are going to play the game now." Cyrus cried.

"And Tony he made me lie to Lee so he could keep me all to himself. You need to tell Lee for me." Nick said. "Ok I will." Tony said. "Oh Hell no we are telling mom right now. Fuck that no one rapes my brothers and lives!" Kelvin yelled. "Wait he's going to rape you to night right?" Tony asked. "Yeah. Once everyone is sleep he comes in a gets me and takes me to Nick's room." Cyrus said. "I have a plan to expose him the evil rape monster he really is, but you're going to have to get rape one more time." Tony said. "Ok." They said. Tony pulls out his phone and calls his mom. "Mom I'm staying over a friend's house Lee knows them. I got to go bye."

Later that night when everyone was sleep or at lest he thinks so. Jacob takes Cyrus from his room just like Cyrus said. Then they go into Nick's room and locks the door. Not knowing Tony is in the room other side of a huge room hiding. "Now you ready to play our game?" Jacob asked. "No" They said. Tony pulled out a video cam recorded it all. "Cyrus suck on my dick." Jacob said. "No." Cyrus said. Jacob hits him in the face. "Do it now and you get over and suck his dick Nick. Hahahaaha." he laughed. "Don't hurt us." Nick said. "As long as you do what I say. I been raping from age 7." Jacob said. Once it was over and he was gone, Tony popped from out of his hiding spot. "We got him." Tony said.

The next morning when everyone was at the table, they exposed him. They show Miss. Dover the tape of the rape. She almost fainted but she didn't. Like she said if you make her kids cry she'll cut them she'll cut them to the fucking bone. She stabbed Jacob ten times in the back. He lived but was then locked up for rape. To think one person can change a long life of pain. All it took was one person. Anyway back to the story.

Once everything die down, they went to Tony's house. "Hey guys I'm back and I busted an evil rapist." Tony said. "Oh yes we saw you on the news. We are so proud of you and these must be your friends." Mom said. "Yeah mom where Lee we need to talk to him." Tony asked. "I don't know we think he ran away. We called everyone no one knows where he is. He came home last night saying no one loves him and everything is to crazy and he had to get away. I tried to stop him but I was too late." Mom cried. "I know where he is." Nick said. "You do Where!?" they all said. "The place we first met." Nick said. "Why do you think he's there?" Cyrus said. "Because it was a peaceful place. He even said ''If I ever get to pissed or anything again I'm coming here I just love it here.'' We will get him and call you if anything happen." Nick said.

They make it to the Forest of Trees and the fallen tree branch. Lee was sitting on the branch crying his eyes out. "I got this I need you guys to go away. I have to do this alone." Nick said as he walked over to him. "Um Hi, that branch looks a little lonely, do you mind if I sit here with you?" Nick asked. "Why so you break my heart again." Lee said. "No so I can do this." Nick said. Nick takes Lee and kisses him right on lips. Lee pushed him away. "Get off of me." Lee yelled. "You mean get on me." Nick said. "Stop it, you really think you're just going to come here and kiss me and everything is going to be fine, do you? No it's not. Why are you here anyway?!" Lee yelled. "To tell you I was been raped by a mad man who wanted me all to myself and he made me give you up, but thanks to your brother that man's in jail now and I want my life back and I'm taking back. So I'm sorry Lee I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you. I hope you can ever forgive me." Nick said walking back to the guys. "He's telling the truth!" Tony said. "He is?" Lee said. "Lee I don't want to lose you. Don't leave me, stay with me." Nick said. "Oh Nick." Lee said. But as Lee got up passed out.


	7. Chapter 8

**Bad dream 8**

_Nobody understands me but you_

"Ever wanted to take something back you did or said to someone? Sometimes we don't see how what we do and what we say affect other people around us." Lee though as his body laded there on the hospital bed half knocked out. Lee could hear but not see anything. "What's going on, why am I here? Why can't I move?" he though. He started to hear the sounds of his mom and dad talking. "I don't know what's really happening or what's going on, but my head is hurting. Did I hit it on something?" he continued asking himself. Then it got quiet in the room. "What happened to all the talking? I couldn't see it but I could hear it all."

Then Cyrus came in but Lee didn't know. Note Cyrus is Nick's twin brother and they sound the same. Cyrus sat down next to Lee. "I feel for you." Cyrus said. "What was he talking about?" Lee though but couldn't ask. "I feel like this is my fault if I'd just done the right thing a long time ago; Jacob would have been in jail. I should have done it sooner." Cyrus said. "What is Nick talking about?" Lee though thinking it was Nick. "I feel so bad about this, I wish there was something I could do anything in the world I's do. Oh my god I think I'm falling for you. This is weird I feel so close to you." Cyrus said. Lee's eyes starts to open. "You're ok, this is great." Cyrus said. "What happened?" Lee asked. "You passed out and hit your head." Cyrus said. "Well it's nice to know so one I trust was by my side." Lee said. "You trust me, but we just met." Cyrus said. "So I have feeling for you like you have some for me." Lee said. "Really but what about...?" Cyrus tried to say before Lee kissed him and at the same time Nick, Tony, and Kelvin comes back.

Lee's eyes were a little fucked up, but Cyrus wanted him to kiss him. Cyrus pulls away. "What's wrong?" Lee asked. "What's wrong is you making out with my twin brother!" Nick yelled. "Twin brother?" Lee asked. "Yes my twin brother Cyrus." Nick said. "Oh nice to meet you my name is Lee you brother boyfriend." Lee said. "Not anymore." Nick said. "Nick don't be mad at him. It's my fault." Cyrus said. "What?" Nick asked. "I'm falling in love with him." Cyrus said. "Bitch but he's mind." Nick said. "Let Lee pick." Cyrus said. They both look a Lee. "Ok guys I can't see." Lee said. "What you can't see." Nick said. "No well not well I think I kiss your brother sorry." Lee said. "It's ok." Nick said. "Oh no it's not I say we do this the right way. Try to win his heart." Cyrus said. "Fine but I will win." Nick said. "Whatever." Cyrus said as they walked the room.

Then the doctor came in with a surprised look on her face. "Well, I don't know how to say this to you Lee. Your mom and dad just found out, so I need to tell you this." she said. "What wrong and why can't I see?" Lee said. "You can't see well right now because when you hit your head it messed with your eyes a little but you'll be find." she said. "Ok that's great." Lee said. "Let me make sure the test was right now that you are awake. Have you been sick lately or throwing up a lot?" she asked. "Yeah a lot." Lee said. "Have your moods been changing a lot?" she asked. "Yeah a little." Lee said. "I was just making sure the test wasn't wrong, what I'm going to say now is about to changes your life forever. Lee your pregnant." the doctor said. Lee eyes started to get better. Then he saw his belly, it had grown bigger. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee yelled. "B-But I can't be its unreal. Wait how am I showing already, my stomach is huge?! And how am I going to get this thing out of me when its time?" Lee yelled. "Well this very real, and you're going to have to push it out like a woman..." the doctor said. "What!?" Lee yelled. "Child birth is hard by itself when women do it now I have to do it, I could die."

"I know this is not going to make you any happier but because you're a boy the baby grows much, much faster than in a woman." she said. "How much?" Lee asked. "Well it take 9 months for a lady and it takes 9 weeks for you." she said. "9-9-9-9-9-9-9 weeks." Lee said in shock. "And you have been pregnant for 8 already." she said. "8! Oh my god. Today's Sunday the begging of a new week my last week." Lee said. "Dude my you're a mom." Tony laughed. "Oh Hahahaaha and you're a daddy." Lee said. The room froze, Kelvin looked at Tony. "What does he mean by that?" Kelvin asked. "Sorry I didn't tell you but a while ago I had sex with Marc and Lee." Tony said. "Tony do you know how not have sex everyone? Wait we can't have a baby but you can get Lee pregnant?" Kelvin said. "No...I'm sorry I love you, am I forgiven?" Tony said. "Ok for now." Kelvin said. "Well I will let you know in five days who the dad is." the doctor said. "Thank you." Lee said to him.

Back at the house Marc was acting out. No one was home with him and he wanted someone to see him act crazy. Marc wanted to be the main focus of everything. Lee comes in home and goes upstairs. Marc comes over before Lee all the way up and said. "How is my Ex doing?" Just to fuck with him. Lee looks at him and rolls his eyes and keeps walking. "Hey I'm talking to you! Don't act like you don't hear me!" Marc yelled. "I don't want to hear you!" Lee said. Marc ran up the stairs. "Bitch I know you hear me! When I talk to you better act like you hear me talking!" Marc yelled. "Don't call me a bitch; you're the bitch, bitch!" Lee yelled. Marc grabbed Lee by his arm and pulls him back. Lee falls down the stairs and hits his head. "Oh my god are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you." Marc said. "Oh you're so dead." Lee said. Lee jumped up ran back up the stairs and pushed Marc up the stairs and into the hallway. Lee punches him in the eye. "Don't you ever grab me again!" Lee said as he got off of him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Marc said. "Well you did!" Lee screamed at him. Lee goes to his room and slams the door to make sure his baby was ok, it was.

"I can't do anything right. I just wanted you to love me again." Marc cried. Marc laded in the floor crying when Tony walks upstairs and just looked at him. "Dude you need help." Tony said to Marc. "Shut up you need help." Marc said back. "No I don't, I'm not the one in the floor crying like a fucking baby am I?" Tony asked. "No you're not it's me, I am the one in the floor crying like damn baby. I do need help, Tony help me." Marc cried. "Why should I, all you've ever done to me is make me cry. So maybe it's your turn, goodbye Marc." Tony said as he walked away. Marc saw that no one wanted him around anymore, he felt that no one understood him. So he got up went to his room packed his bag and walked out the door. "Goodbye house." Marc said as walked down the street.

At 8:07 that next morning Mom and Dad were freaking out. Marc had been gone all of yesterday and all that night and all morning today. The police were even there. "My baby has been gone for more than 24 hours." Mom said to one of the police man. "Sir, ma'am we think your son has run away, we are doing the best we can fine him. If he shows up call us." the police man said. "Ok." Dad said. The police left the house. Tony felt bad about not helping Marc when he asked him. "This is my entire fault Lee, if I'd just helped help him..." Tony said. "Tony don't beat yourself up about this. Marc is going to be fine." Lee said. Lee didn't even believe himself, but he didn't want Tony to upset about this. He knew he had to fine him and fast before his Mom and Dad tried calling the S.W.A.T team. Lee needed some help. He goes to Megan's room. "Megan I need your help to fine Marc." Lee yelled. "Sure I'm not doing shit." Megan said. They both jump out the window and go looking for Marc.

Back at the Dover house, Nick and Cyrus were fighting over Lee. "Look Cy he's mine. Lee and I have been dating for a few days now, so too bad for you." Nick said. "Fine if you want Lee so bad I'll fine my own boyfriend." Cyrus said. "Thank you." Nick said. Cyrus looks at his phone. "Damn I have to pick up brother from grandma's I forgot." Cyrus said. Cyrus gets into his car and dives off. He gets to his grandma's house and there he is the last of the Dover boy brothers. "Zak I'm sorry I'm late, Nick and I were fighting about something dumb and I lost track of time." Cyrus said. "It's ok bro as long as everything is ok." Zak said. Zak was 15 he is somewhat tall with short black hair, black pants and his green shirt. As you can tell the Dover boys all have different personality. Nick is the romantic one, who loves to be as romantic as he can at all times. Kelvin is the forgiving one, he can never stay to mad for long about anything. Cyrus is the crazy one, he's funny and Zak is the sweet one the one who care about others more than himself. Zak gets in the car and they drive off. As they ride down the street Zak see a boy laying on the ground cover in cum and crying and he was nude. If you didn't guess yet yes its Marc. "Cy stop the car!" Zak yelled. "Why?" Cyrus asked. "Someone needs help." Zak said. Cyrus stopped the car. "Where?" Cyrus asked as he saw him. "It's Lee and Tony's brother Marc." Zak dashed out the car and picks Marc up and sat in the back with him. Zak wrapped his arms around Marc and just held him.

Cyrus called Nick, who called Lee, who called his Dad, who told his Mom, that they had found Marc and was taking him home. Cyrus took Marc home. Lee and Megan were already back. Mom and Dad outside mad as hell. Zak picked Marc up and took him into the house. "Marc where have you been?" Dad yelled. "Don't be mad at him. Marc is upset about something's and he needs to talk about them to someone. I could do it to get him back on the right side." Zak said. Marc eyes opened and he saw Zak talking. Marc didn't tell him anything, he didn't even say anything on the ride back. "Well thank you..." Dad said. "I'm sorry my name is Zachery Dover." Zak said. "It's nice to meet you would you like to come in?" Mom said. "Sure I'd love to. Cyrus I'm staying here for a little, tell mom for me." Zak said. "Sure thing I'll be back in a sec." Cyrus said.

Zak came into the house and Tony took him to their room. Zak sat Marc nicely and Tony left the room. "Hi I'm Zak and your name?" Zak asked. "I'm Marc." Marc said. "From what I've seen you think you're that your brother don't love you anymore. Am I right or wrong?" Zak asked. "I don't care about them." Marc said. "That's not what I asked. I asked am I right or wrong?" Zak said. "Wrong." Marc said. "Yes and by wrong you mean right I know." Zak said. "Stop acting like you know me because you don't. You nothing about me or anything else!" Marc yelled. "One I do know. Two I know a lot more then you. Let me tell you something I'm trying to help you. That is what you wanted right? Or am I wrong again?" Zak said. "How did you know that?" Marc asked. "Marc even if you don't want to believe it I was like you once, mad at the world because my brother broke my heart. Having sex with any guy my age or older just to fill that hole. Oh I know, I have been there and all I want is to help you because that's the kind of guy I am. Now when you are ready to start I'll be sitting right here." Zak said. "Ok I'm ready..." Marc said. "Good now first thing first, you and I cannot ever..." Zak said as Marc kissed him. This kiss lasted for along a time Zak wanted to pull away but couldn't. Then Zak jumped back. "...that's what we can't do that." Zak said. "What, why not, are dating someone? " Marc asked. "No, I just can't be with you ok even if I want to, I mean wanted to. Ok new subject we need a bath, you got cum all on me and my favorite green shirt. I'll go take a bath now and you can clean yourself up when I get done ok." Zak said. "OK." Marc said.

Zak always has something to wear just in case. He gets in the shower, everything's fine until Marc comes in and gets in with him. "Marc what the hell are you doing in here?" Zak asked. "Just taking a bath like you said." Marc said. "Uh yeah with me in here." Zak said. "You don't have anything I don't have." Marc said. "How do you know." Zak said. "Well I can see your dick getting hard from over there. Nice dick by the way." Marc said. "Will you stop and get out." Zak said. "Are you mad because your dick hard and you want it inside me and you know it?" Marc asked. "No shut up, I'm getting out." Zak said. Then Marc grabbed him and pulled him closer to him. Then Zak kissed Marc. Zak pulls him to the shower wall. "We shouldn't be doing this." Zak said. "But why not you want it I want it ,let do it." Marc said. "But I don't just want to be one of your fucks." Zak said. "One of my what?" Marc asked. "Fucks are random people you fuck and never see again. Plus I'm trying to help you not hump you." Zak said. "I'm done with all these different guys all I want is you." Marc said. "But what about the other thing?" Zak said. "Zak you can help by humping the fuck out of me." Marc said. Marc sucks on Zak's dick. "Oh yeah keep going..." Zak said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah ahhhhhhhh I'm loving this."

Lee walks past the bathroom and stops when he hear the moaning. "Is that Marc in there moaning?" He asked himself. Lee opens the door. "Oh my god!" Lee yelled when he saw Marc sucking Zak. They stopped and got out of the shower. "Marc really sex with someone you don't even know." Lee said. "Shut up Prego. Yeah I know about." Marc said. "Now Marc that wasn't nice at all." Zak said. "Ok I'm sorry Lee I didn't mean to say that." Marc said. "Ok I'm not going to tell but you know how Mom is about us having sex now. I heard you moaning from the end of the hall and you had his dick in your mouth." Lee said. "Your right Lee." Zak said. "You damn right I'm right." Lee said. "Zak would you mind if me you became more than just friends." Marc asked. "Do you mean like a boyfriend?" Zak asked as his face became red. "Yeah." Marc said. "Yeah I do." Zak said. "Well I guess that all worked out." Lee said.


End file.
